


Good Timin'

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Insomnia, Living Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Stress Baking, it's not explicitly stated why but Rich lives with the Heere's now, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: Rocky awakens one night to find his boyfriend out of bed.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere's Father/Mr. Reyes
Kudos: 7





	Good Timin'

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm back on my bullshit.
> 
> Anyways for ya newbies to my fics, Mr. Reyes is named Rocky and Mr. Heere is named Linus.
> 
> Leave a comment at the end if you enjoy this.

He doesn't quite register that he's awake yet. He knows he should be, that he has to be to have this much control over himself, but it takes a few minutes for the consciousness of being awake to fully set in. During that time, he found himself gently turning in bed, feeling around for his boyfriend... But, instead, he's met with an empty spot that's started to lose its warmth.

Rocky manages to lift his head and rubs away the tiredness from his eyes. Despite his blurry vision, they confirm what he suspected: Linus was out of bed. He feels a bit upset, unable to sap warmth off of him in the night, but it turns more to worry when he glances at his alarm clock: 

3:15 AM

He frowns at it, blinking three times as though that would change it. When it doesn't, Rocky slowly sits himself up and grabs his big fluffy robe out of the bathroom. He notices it's matching half is also missing off of its hook. But, he had a feeling he knew where they both were, and quietly exits their room. He's extra careful not to wake up Jeremy or Rich from across the hall, the last thing this house needed was 3 worried faces up at this hour of the night. He was sure Linus was just downstairs, and he was more sure that he'd knew what to do when he got down there.

Sure enough, upon entering the kitchen, he finds his boyfriend gently scrubbing some dishes. The Beach Boys gently play from a small CD player, the volume brought up high enough that the Headphones have become a muffled speaker as it rests on the counter. The first thing Rocky notices is how exhausted he looks. Like he hadn't slept at all the last 6 hours. The second is that he's cleaning a cookie sheet... He'd made cookies.

He takes a breath. "You alright?" He asks. Linus seems a bit startled, but it mellows out somewhat into guilt.

"...Couldn't sleep."

Rocky nods. "I can see that. You made cookies?"

"...I didn't want to just sit and watch TV, wouldn't have been productive."

His boyfriend sighs, "Can I hold you?" When he gets a nod he wastes no time walking up and snaking his arms around Linus. "Remember what we talked about? If you're having insomnia it doesn't have to be productive."

Linus lolls his head to the side, gently resting it on his. "I know... I just thought maybe it'd wear me out a little."

"Did it?"

He quietly shakes his head. Linus had a lot of nights like this, where sleep narrowly evaded him. It had many causes; his depressive slumps, his worries over being a good boyfriend, the closing in reality that he'd soon be dealing with an empty nest. It was a lot for any 40-something-year-old to handle on his own... But, thankfully, Rocky was right there to help him. He presses a small kiss to his cheek. 

"Well, seeing that neither of us have work tomorrow, I think I'll stay up with you." He pauses. "You could've woken me up you know? Talked about it."

A bit of blush fill's Linus' face. "...You looked too cute... I didn't want to disturb you."

He hums. "I guess I've been there myself."

The song changes as they're talking...

[ _Good good timing_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoH574A0ekk)  
[ _Good good timing_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoH574A0ekk)  
[ _Ahhhh Ahhhh_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoH574A0ekk)  
[ _You need good timing_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoH574A0ekk)

A slight grin forms on his face, and his body sways a little back and forth. "I remember this song... The band played this that night on the docks during our anniversary dinner."

Linus smiles as well. "They did, didn't they?" His body starts to move along as well. He turns so they're now face to face, taking Rocky's hands in his own as their movements travel away from the sink and around the kitchen. It's a simple dance, a bit of swaying and foot movements, but it's probably one of the most romantic things either of them have done. A slow, loving dance early in the morning... A batch of cookies in the oven, and any anxieties either of them may have had previously had completely gone.

An hours later, there are two bodies on the couch. The oven is off, and there's a bit of excess cookie dough from the mixing bowl is on the coffee table. The CD player had played through the disk, shutting off automatically when it reached its end. And two teenagers emerge at 9 am to find a fresh batch of cookies, along with Old Mr. Heere and Old Mr. Reyes with their hands intertwined. And just maybe, the remnants of a conversation lost to sleep still hung on their lips.


End file.
